Open Arms
by Day Star
Summary: Tai and Matt are know college roomates after years of no contact. Will Tai ever be able to forgive Matt? Taito Anti Sora Fic!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. *sigh* This story is going to be Taito/Yamachi whatever you prefer. This means Taichi and Yamato liking each other in that special way. So if maleXmale disgusts you. You should probably leave now. Also, if you are a Taiora fan. You should leave immediately. I'll repeat this again. Taiora fans will not like this story. Sora is not a nice character in this fic. I don't have anything against Sora, really. (author collapses into hysterical laughter. Hides habachi stick with melted Sora figurine stuck on it behind her back)  
red words like this represent Tai's inner dialogue. Blue is for Matt's  
  
On to the story.....  
  


Open Arms  


  
Tai smiles sadly in his room. This is my last night here forever. Tomorrow is the first day of the rest of my life. Who would have thought that Taichi would be going to college. A dumb jock like him? His eyes scan the room. So why am I so sad? He picks up a picture sitting on his night stand. He traces the figure sitting next to his younger and much happier self, ignoring the large crack that split the glass in two. Tai refused to let his mother replace the glass. It was a constant reminder to him about how things were. It made him face the reality that he had tried to avoid until he had nearly gone insane. I hope that Matt's happy. I wish that we hadn't drifted apart. I could really use a friend. Matt had liked me for who I was, or so I thought. I never had to pretend to be someone I wasn't.  
  
Tai connects another wire to the t.v. _I___ hope my roommate likes video games. Tai knows very little about his roomate. All he knows is that he furnished most of the apartment. It was a little small, but they would each have their own bedroom. Tai had already moved all of his stuff in. The door opens and shuts queitly. Since he is under the tv stand, he can only hear the footsteps of his roommate. Yamato Ishida strolls into the apartment. Tall and lean, with golden hair, shoulder length waved his face. He grins at the sight of Taichi's sneakers underneath the tv. I hope Taichi will be glad to see me.  
  
Hey! I hope you like video games. I couldn't leave home without it you know. Taichi greeted his roomate.  
  
Actually, I love video games, Tai.  
  
That voice. It sounds so familiar. It couldn't be. Tai emerges from the tv stand. Unfortunetly he comes out a little quicklly, and smacks his head on the edge.   
  
He rubs his shorn head rufully.  
  
Maybe you shouldn't have cut your hair. It would have given your brain some cushining. Oh Taichi why did you cut it. It always looked so soft and warm, so wild and untameable. It was you.  
  
Tai stares in shock at his roomate.  
  
don't you recgonize me Tai?  
  
But, why, how? What about your band?  
  
I'm taking a sabbatical from the music industry. Matt states.  a permenent vacation from it, actually.  
  
So were roomates huh. What are the odds. What do you want to major in?  
  
I want to be a writer Tai.  
  
You are already a great writer Matt. I listened to all your songs. Your lyrics are so expressive. Matt turns and pretends to study the lovely oatmeal wall so Tai doesn't see him blush.  
  
Are you going to help me unpack my truck or what? Matt asks him.  
  
You have a truck too?  
  
I take it you have one then?  
  
Got it for my 16th birthday. Tai anounces, but there is a wistful sadness in his eyes.  It was the year after you left. A couple of postcards and then nothing. Why did you stop caring Matt?  
  
Tai, I'm sorry we lost touch. Matt reaches out for Tai's hand. Can we make up for lost time?   
  
Tai studies the hand clasping his own. So pale in contrast to his olive complexion. Muscles from all his music pratices give his hand a comforting firmness. He can't fight the feeling of connection and unity from his touch. No, I'm over it. I don't care anymore. He breaks contact and smiles brightly at him.  
  
Its good to see you Matt! Sora is here too.  
  
That nice. Why is she here?   
  
Matt does all he can to keep the jealouslly out of his voice when he asks:  
  
So, are you two going out or anything?  
  
Tai blushes. Not anymore. We dated for a while, but we're still friends.  
  
They walk down the stairs together and stand in the bright sunlight glinting off the asphalt of the parking lot. Matt begins to stride toward a shiny black truck.  
  
This is your truck? Tai's brown eyes widen with amazment. I guess money can buy everything, huh Matt. Even you.  
  
  
  
By the time the boys are finished, they are sweating.  
  
Man, why couldn't this place have an elevator?  
  
Want to move to siberia? I'm sure somebody there would appreciate our blistering heat wave. Matt teases.  
  
Want a soda? Tai asks, sticking his entire face intot he fridge, allowing the coldness to seep into his pores.  
  
Sure Tai. Maybe this will work out. If Tai can forgive me, then maybe he can learn to love me. I've really missed him.


	2. chapter 2

Matt scowls deeply as he listens to Tai on the phone. He can't hear what Sora's saying, but he can get the jist of it from Tai's end.  
  
Sora, I just don't feel like going out and partying.  
  
I know that every body does it, but I don't want to drink. I'd rather just stay home and study.  
  
Yes, I have a lot of stuff to do Sora.  
  
Fine. Okay. But only for a little bit, and I'm only going to have coke.  
  
Tai pokes his head in the room. Matt looks up from his desk, where he was pretending to study.  
  
Sora wants to go out for a while. A scowl darkens Taichi's normally pleasent features.  
  
If you don't want to go, why not just tell her? Matt demands.  
  
She needs me. Sora has been having some problems, and she needs a friend. Tai says.   
  
I thought you two weren't seeing each other anymore? confronts Matt as he folds his arms across his chest.   
  
I don't abandon my friends Matt, unlike some people! He winces as Tai slams the door shut behind him, leaving Matt to stare longingly after him.  
  
Matt stretches and rolls over. I wonder if Tai's up yet? He's never going to forgive me for abadoning him. Matt stumbles out of bed. He rubs his hand over his face. I need to shave.  
  
Hey Tai! Are you up?  
  
He sticks his head in Tai's door.  
  
Tai rolls over and moans.  
  
I feel like hell.  
  
You have a hang over, don't you.  
  
No, I didn't drink any thing. It must have been the flu. My head! Matt. I think that I'm going to die! Tai runs into the bathroom. Gets sick.  
  
Tai you are so hung over. Tai looks Matt in the eye. I didn't drink last night. Tai groans and rests his head against the cool white porcelian.  
  
  
  
  
  
he groans.  
  
I believe you.  
  
Brown eyes met his serious blue ones.  
  
Then why do I feel like hell?  
  
Easy. Somebody spiked your cokes.  
  
Tai shakes his head, and then moans loudly. That made his massive head ache worse.  
  
Did it taste funny Tai?  
  
No, Sora was the only one that got my cokes, and she wouldn't have...  
Sure she wouldn't have. Who else would have? (sick her yama)  
  
Did anything else happen? Matt asks.  
  
No. Sora just kept begging me to give her another chance. She kept saying that she loved me. I told her that it wasn't enough. He moans. He is so sick he is afraid that he won't be able to die.  
  
I'm going to make you some tea and some soup Tai.  
  
I'm never eating again. Tai groans.  
  
It'll make you feel better. Trust me! Matt calls over his shoulder to the miserable brown haired boy.  
  
Tai closes his eyes and listens to the soothing rattle in the kitchen. He crawls into bed. A short time later Matt appears in his famous pink apron balancing lemon tea and chicken soup on a try. At the sight of the apron, Tai can't help but crack a smile.  
  
How do you know so much about hang overs? Tai asked.  
  
I had one.  
  
just one?  
  
yep. And let me tell you. Once is enough. But my former band members got drunk all the time.  
  
I think I might live. Tai announces, his brown eyes gazing at Matt.  
  
Why don't you get some rest Tai? He turns to leave.  
  
Wait! Would you stay with me for a while? The vulnerablity in Tai's eyes squeezes his heart.  
  
Sure. How about a lullaby?  
  
Tai closes his eyes and nods his head. Matt was a great singer.  
  
Lying beside you, here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mind  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind  
We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are by my side  
  
Tai's hand reaches out, and clasps Matt's. I'm sorry about what I said last night Matt.  
  
So now I come to you, with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms  
  
Its okay Tai.   
  
Living without you, living alone  
This empty house seems so cold  
Wanting to hold you, wanting you near  
How much I wanted you home  
But now that you've come back  
Turned night into day  
I need you to stay.  
  
Tai's slow and even breathing acknowledges that he has fallen asleep.  
  
So now I come to you, with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms  
  
DING DONG  
  
DAMN! Matt skids across the floor hoping to catch it before Tai is woken up.  
Lucky thing Tai could sleep through WWIII.  
Sora is standing in front of Matt. She holds up a pot.  
  
Is Tai here?  
  
He's sleeping. Matt scowls.  
  
I know he isn't feeling well, so I made him some soup. Can I come in?  
  
  
  
Sora looks as if she had been slapped. (just a thought Yama!)  
  
Well, can I give you this soup to give him?  
  
Tai doesn't want your soup.  
  
Why are you being so mean Matt?  
  
You spiked Tai's drinks. The only thing is why?  
  
Sora takes a step back. I, uh, don't know what your talking about.  
  
Whatever. Go away Sora. Yamato slams the door shut.  
  
I'm glad that Matt is here. Taichi lays back down. He had listened to the entire conversation. How could Sora do something like that to me?


	3. chapter 3

Tai bursts into their apartment. Matt looks up from the couch. Tai was definitely back to his old self. But he admired that spark that Tai always had. Why can't I tell you how I feel? I came so close that day, but now?   
  
Hey did you know that they're having a party next week?  
  
  
  
Do you want to go with me. Matt jerks his head and locks on Tai's Ernest brown eyes at the question. His heart begins to flutter.  
  
I mean as friends? Tai adds.  
  
Matt covers his disappointment. Sure. Why not.  
  
Before Matt can answer, the phone rings. Tai springs over the couch and Matt. He can't help but smirk and Tai's antics. What a bundle of energy. Sometimes I think that your hyperactive Taichi.  
  
I'll get it.  
  
  
  
Hi Tai.  
  
Oh Hi Sora.  
  
I'm really sorry about what happened last week. I want you to know that I'm really sorry.  
  
  
  
Are we going to the party next week?   
  
Actually Sora, Matt and I are already made plans to go together.  
  
Your going to forgive him aren't you?  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Have you forgotten what he did to you last time Tai?   
  
No, but everybody deserves a second chance.  
  
We'll I'm not going watch you destroy yourself over him again. Don't expect me to wait around for you to discover that Matt hasn't changed one bit.  
  
It wasn't his fault! Quieter he adds. And it wasn't about Matt. It was about me. It was because of me. I need to go Sora. See you around.  
  
Sora slams the phone down angrily.  
  
How dare he!  
  
Her roommate smirks at Sora's anger.  
  
Why not just give up?  
  
Never. Tai and I belong together.  
  
Well, you know you shouldn't get mad, just get even.  
  
Sora grins at the dark haired figure on the bed.  
  
Great idea Rosa! Thanks.  
  
Thats why I'm here. Rosa says.  
  
Sora dials the phone. I'm playing for keeps now Yamato. You should have learned that Tai belongs to me by now.  
  
It wasn't whose fault? Matt asks, leaning against the doorway.  
  
It's not important. It's in the past now. Tai runs his fingers through his shorn hair nervously.  
  
I want to know. What did she say to you? Matt scowls, his eyes locking on Tai.  
  
Tai sighed. Matt you're so cute when your stubborn like this.   
  
She's just worried about me Matt.  
  
  
  
Tai sits on the couch, and clasps his hands together.  
  
I had a difficult time adjusting to staying back in the real world. I made some mistakes.  
  
Matt sits on the couch next to him, and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tai smiles softly at Matt, grateful for his friendship.  
  
Everyone just started to drift away. You went on tour with your band.  
  
Tai, I'm-  
  
The brown haired boy interrupts him. It's not your fault, so don't apologize Matt. My family was torn apart. And, I almost made the worst mistake of my life.  
He stares into the azure depths of Matt's eyes. Filled with compassion, and understanding.  
  
I understand Tai.  
  
I think you do Matt. Sometimes I think your the only one. I really missed you.  
  
Matt enfolds Tai into an embrace. Tai rests his head on Matt's shoulder. Matt I love you. But I can't tell you just yet. I can't lose you. So Tai doesn't say anything, just content to be in his love's arms.


	4. chapter 4

  
  
  
  
Oh my God! Tell me its not Jun! Matt groaned. How did she find out I was here?  
  
Don't look, but she's coming over here. RUN MATT!  
  
It's too late Tai.  
  
Jun bounds over to him, Sora just behind her.  
  
I missed you soooo much Mattikins! She turns her attention to Tai.  
  
You have got to tell me what its like living with Matt! Jun leads Tai away by the arm. Does he sleep in the nude?  
  
How are you Matt?  
  
What's going on Sora. Matt wasn't fooled one second by Sora making nice. She was up to something, but what?  
  
I brought you a date. Now you can leave Tai and me alone.  
  
Sorry sister. Tai and I are here together. And thats that. Matt scowls.  
  
Sora smirks evilly. Let me put it another way. Have a good time with Jun, or I'll tell Tai exactly why you left, or should I say were fired from your band?  
  
What do you know about that? Matt gasps his blue eyes widen with shock and fear.  
  
I know plenty Matt. And remember how anti-gay Tai's father is. Maybe he'd like to know that his son's roommate is a queer. And that his roommate is....  
  
Just shut up Sora. Matt scowls as he starts dancing with Jun. Tai, where are you? Rescue me?  
  
Sora smirks with satisfaction as she watches Tai quickly leave, pain and sorrow etched on his noble features. Don't worry love. I'll make everything all right.  
  
Tai buries his head on the cool cement steps, and sobs quietly in the darkness. I'm such a fool. I was going to tell him that I loved him. How could I think that somebody like Yamato Ishida could ever love me?  
Some one sits down beside him.  
  
Are you going to be okay Tai? Sora asks.  
  
Tai looks into her compassion filled eyes.   
  
I tried telling you. Matt hasn't changed a bit. He still doesn't care about other people.  
  
Sora, would you like to dance? Tai asks, wiping away the last of his tears for something he can't have.  
  
Of course. Come on Tai.  
  
Tai was tired of pretending to be happy and enjoying himself. The perfect evening had turned into a sea of misery. He lost Yamato again. Worse yet, he had to put up with this oblivious girl, whose every flirt made his stomach hurt. He had put up with her throughout the dance, refusing to look at Yamato and Jun. He had put up with her hanging onto her arm as he walked her home.  
  
  
Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight? Sora asks, turning her face towards him.  
  
  
  
He kisses her on the cheek.  
  
Tai, I meant like this. Sora presses her lips to his. Tai felt nothing but a coldness. Kissing was supposed to make you feel wonderful. Why do I feel like crying? I just feel so empty.   
  
See you at lunch tomorrow. Sora says authoritatively.  
  
Goodnight Sora.  
  
Matt was waiting on the couch.  
  
Tai, we have to talk.  
  
I'm tired Matt. I'm sure your tired from your DATE! I'm going to bed.  
  
Matt grabs his arm. Listen Tai, theres been a misunderstanding. Tai shakes him off.  
  
Whatever. I'm going to bed. SLAM  
  
Matt gazes longingly at the shut door. I can't lose him again. Sora, this is all your fault.  
  
********  
  
Matt slams the broom under the refrigerator. Tai had left the apartment early that morning, and Matt had missed another chance to explain. So he was taking his anger out on the dust.  Sora's lucky that's shes a girl, otherwise BAM!  
Damn Spider! Matt holds his thumb gingerly as the tiny spider, no bigger than the head of a nail scurries across the floor. Matt steps on it, arresting its flight. That really hurts.  
  
Are we going to the movies tonight Tai? Tai swallows his shiver of disgust. This is where I belong. Sora loves me. Matt could never love someone like me. I'm lucky to have her.  
  
  
  
Matt's in trouble. The thoughts bounced through Tai's brain. Its as if he heard Matt calling for him. He gets up.  
  
I have to go.  
  
The girl makes a grab for his arm.  
  
Tai, what's wrong?  
  
Sorry Sora. Matt's in trouble. I have to go. Tai shakes her off.  
  
  
But he continues his mad dash for home. Sora's cheeks flush with embarrassment. How dare he ruin their lunch together. Somehow, this is all Matt's fault. Sora scowled angrily. She was going to get what belonged to her.   
  
Tai bursts into the apartment, fear clutching his heart in a death grip.  
  
  
  
He isn't here. Oh God he isn't here. Get a grip Tai. You were probably over reacting. Matt's probably out having fun.    
  
Tai walks over the kitchen, and stumbles on the still form lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
  
  



	5. cooking and confessions

Tai paces back and forth in the small waiting room. _he's gotta be okay. He just has too._   
The doctor's sudden prescence breaks into Tai's reverely.  
  
Mr. Kamiya?  
  
His scared brown eyes focus on the doctor.  
  
You are the one that brought in your roomate, correct?  
  
Is he okay?  
  
He'll be fine. Its just lucky that you found him when you did. He had a rare but serious allergic reaction to a spider bite.   
  
_A spider bite. He almost died from a goddamned spider bite. And I almost didn't get a chance to tell him. I have to telll him. And not care about the consequences. I can't live with myself if I never tell him._  
  
Tai stands in the doorway, gazing at the figure on the bed. Matt turns and gazes into the tortoured depths of his brown eyes.  
  
The voice lacking its usual tone of health.  
  
Hi. How are you feeling?  
  
Like hell.  
  
Don't ever do that too me again Matt.  
  
Blue eyes lock on his brown ones. Tai, I have to tell you something very important.  
  
Just rest up Matt. I'm here for you. Tai reaches out for his hand. Matt smiles happiily and closes his eyes as Tai begins to sing him  
  
Lying beside you, here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mind  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind  
We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are by my side  
  
So now I come to you, with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms  
  
Tai stops singing. He sits quietly, holding Matt's hand. _I love you Yamato. What if I had lost you? _Matt speaks quietly, and Tai leans forward to stroke a tangled blonde bang from Matt's eye.  
  
  
You sing really well Tai. Why didn't you ever sing like that in the digital world?  
  
I don't know. Music's really your thing. Why did you leave your band Matt?  
  
It was time for a change.  
  
But you guys were doing so well! You had three albums out, and now that you left, the band is going down the toliet.  
  
  
  
Good? Matt, those guys are your friends!  
  
Tai, I don't want to talk about it! Besides they aren't my friends anymore. He adds quietly.  
  
Tai was interupted by a nurse in white striding into the room.  
  
Yamato, the doctor says that you can go home now. Is this your brother? Her delicate eyebrows rose in curiosity as her eyes went from the glowering blonde patient, and the olive complected gentleman next to him with his arm around him.  
  
No, this is Taichi, my, uh friend. Matt stammers.  
  
****next morning*****  
  
Matt smiled as Tai peeked in the door. A grin cracked his face when he saw that Matt was awake.  
  
Good morning!  
  
Morning Tai.   
  
Are you hungry? Tai asks him.  
  
A little. Matt groans and begins to stand up. He is suprised, but pleased whne Tai gently pushes him back down.  
  
Rest. I'll make it for you. Tai's eyes twinkle.  
  
Are you sure? Doubtfully, Matt looks at Tai.   
  
Hey I can cook! Really! Tai sprints into the kitchen. _Okay breakfast can't be that hard to make_. He opens the refgirator. _Eggs. Excellent_. Tai tosses three eggs into a pan, but does not bother to crack them open. Tai examines the burner. How do you turn this thing on? Maybe I should ask Matt. No. I need to prove to him that I can take care of him as well as he did for me. He returns to the regrierator. Pancakes can't be that hard to make, right? He pours water into a bowl, and pours the flour into it. He tastes the batter doubtuflly. YUCK. Maybe it needs some spices. He liberally pours salt and pepper into it. Tai is concentrating so much on gloping the batter into circles, he looses his grip on the bowl.  
  
Splat.  
  
The entire kitchen floor is now covered in the guey paste. His desparte eyes fall on an oatmeal box. He pours it into another pot, and adds some water. Tai makes up a nice tray, and adds a yellow wildflower to it. _Perfect. I'll check on the oatmeal now_. He puts the spoon in the oatmeal and tries to stir it. _Damn!_ Tai cradles his hand. _How hard is that stuff_? The oatmeal was now a modern sculpture, complete with a bent spoon protruding from its center. Tai taps the eggs on the side of the glass. They raw yolk runs over his hands. _Must not have cooked it long enough_. Tai sighed as he looked about the war torn kitchen. _How did Matt manage to do this without any effort?_ Tai watches sadly as another not very cooked egg joins the pancake batter on the floor.  
  
Tai, did you die in there or what? Matt yells. He is curious, and worried. What is he doing in there?  
  
I'll be right there. Tai yells trying to keep the panic from his voice. He sloshes the rest of the milk into the bowl, and throws in corn flakes. Grabbing a glass, he pours some orange juice, and carrys the tray carefully to Matt.  
  
He grins at the sight of a very messy Tai carrying a tray in. _I wonder how bad the kitchen is? Oh well_. _It's worth it to have Tai take care of me_. A blush spreads across his cheeks.  
  
Cereal and Juice. Very traditional Tai. Matt says, trying to ignore that jittery feeling in his stomach.  
  
I know it isn't too eleberate, but.... Tai begins.  
  
No, its perfect. Matt reassures him.  
  
_Why do I feel so happy? Should I tell him? You almost lost him from that spider bite. Tell him.  
  
_  
  
  
  
I have to tell you something. Tai begins nervously.  
  
I already know Tai. I'll help you clean up the kitchen. Remind me never to let you cook.  
  
That wasn't it.  
  
It wasn't?  
  
  
  
Matt waits expectantly, but his heart is pounding.   
  
_Is he going to tell me that he knows? Oh god. I love him. I can't lose him. Please don't let him hate me?  
  
_The worries disapeared when Matt saw the love radiating from Tai's brown eyes.  
  
I love you Yamato Ishida.  
  
to be continued.


End file.
